


Fish drown

by yomilansuu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomilansuu/pseuds/yomilansuu
Summary: Although Link fights and fall in love. He still don't know how to let the guilt go.





	Fish drown

──這一切是誰先開始的？

喘息和熱度湧進感官，釋放刺激肌肉的電信號，希多猛擰地往兩個身體最炙熱的交會處推進，哪怕只是幾吋之距，林克所感受到的撕身之痛令他扯嗓驚叫、淚涕灌滿喉嚨。

那副殘破的身軀終於映入希多的意識，眼看林克新舊傷口撕裂血花蔓延水池，他也絲毫沒有克制力道的意思，接吻與愛撫對他們來說相當艱難，只能一起承受著痛、一起尋找從交合中解脫的方法，只不過下身的絞痛並沒有讓他比林克更理智。

希多想起來了，是他起的頭。

他與林克交情甚篤，偶爾想做些朋友會做的好玩事情，卻常因為不太清楚彼此習慣而不了了之。

而領地內近日天氣不甚理想，魚鄉旅館也是小淹小漏，對卓拉族並沒有影響，可需要充實睡眠的海利亞人就有很大差別，所以他問林克要不要來他的水池過夜，其實在水裡睡覺還頗暖和的。

那只是一個再普通不過的邀請，甚至帶著一絲開玩笑的意味，林克困擾的模樣很可愛，儘管困擾仍答應，這也是林克討人喜歡的地方。

普通的床具也給林克準備了一套以便不時之需，他唯一沒考慮到的是林克毫無防備地在池裡睡著，突然地痛苦呻吟，只是林克陷得太深以至從他手中掙脫沉入水底。

下潛時池子中的大量水泡掠過他的聽覺，有種難以形容的刺痛感。

『我很抱歉──』

生理系統停滯了百年讓林克免受惡夢所苦，這就像是那段空白的反饋，肉眼不可視的災厄仍在夢境糾纏他，林克呼出的泡沫裡含著內疚與一連串的名字，滿溢肺部到幾乎快讓自己窒息。

他將林克撈出水面，不斷呼喚林克仍束手無策，第一次意識到這嬌小身軀的脆弱，一時間他也不知該如何是好。

『我真的很抱歉──』

林克尋著耳邊聽到的心臟鼓動向上摸索。

『……米法！』

林克並不是呼喚與自己羈絆至深的薩爾達或是眼前的他，而是一個已經不在的人──他親愛的姊姊。

就算再怎麼意識不清也不該認錯的，畢竟還得低頭林克才碰得到他的臉，林克的手心微冷，一方面卻感覺得到米法的靈魂是如此靠近他們，複雜的心緒攪亂兩人之間的平靜。

他橫抱著林克在水裡踩著規律平穩的節奏漫游，米法也會這樣安撫他，水舞中的音律好過笨拙的話語，並善用自己的尖牙廝磨那柔軟頸窩下的經絡，小心不要傷到林克的話這只會覺得有點癢。

『……希多……』

聽到聲音時，希多的齒尖顫抖了一下，再深陷林克皮膚就會見血。

那副歷經風霜的身體緊貼著他，許多傷口都在要害卻沒有一個真正奪走林克性命，林克的強大令人感佩，所以林克不可能是無知的。

『希多。』

那呼喚彷彿看透一切般允許事情發生，這便是一切的開端。

「……林克！」

恍恍惚惚中林克感覺到半身被希多撐起，順勢下滑至希多腿根，鰭足的刺就沒再弄痛他，遊走在肩上的疼痛化為酥麻，腹部的填滿感令他放鬆，還有，他終於看得到希多的臉。

林克虛弱地招手，他原本也想安撫希多的，卻因膝蓋失力不對失態地撞上希多的臉，變成一個古怪的晚安吻，而且滿滿的血腥味，不過那是他的血，他並不介意，因為他也沒有力氣思考其他的事。

「……林……克！喂，林克？醒醒啊！醒醒啊！──」  
  
希多終究意識到自己做了無法挽回的事，他向林克宣誓的友誼並沒有那麼牢固。

或許那只是本能地想讓那美味的良善之心，成就他齒間許久未解放的獸性。

／

「殿下，珂答過去照顧林克閣下了。」

林克現在需要靜養，只有魚鄉旅館老闆娘清楚海利亞人會吃什麼補充體力，由她照顧林克似乎比較妥當。

諾爾照吩咐粗略帶過林克重傷的原因，不過這有點小瞧了女性的直覺，她知道事情不單純，脾氣一上來根本不想與王子直接面對面，逕自略過招呼趕去林克身邊，反正卓拉領地的建築都沒有門，她想去哪就去哪。

「您何不去看看林克閣下？這裡又沒有門。」他可不是因為我行我素的個性才能做王子隨從，「殿下，您應該沒有跟林克閣下鬧僵，對吧？」

「當然沒這回事咋……你可以先退下了，外面風雨有何異常再報告咋。」

他重視自己的誓言，絕對、絕對沒有想要傷害林克的意思。

只是林克會讓他想起很多事情，種族之別、災厄和米法，那些原本他以為已經放得下的東西，卓拉王子與海利亞英傑的友誼具體來說該是什麼模樣，他沒有辦法像米法一樣靜默地等待改變他們命運的好事壞事到來，說什麼這一次也不能再把一切交給命運。

昨夜展現在他眼前的那副胴體確實有難以拒絕的誘惑，總覺得差一點就能找到這段關係的答案。

「殿下！」侍衛托爾伏急忙來報，連剛才出去沒多久的諾爾也一起回來了，「報告殿下，卓拉河河水異常暴漲！」

「先將民眾引導至高地避難，移除所有危險漂流物之後再查明原因！」自從露塔的滅頂之災以來，卓拉領地許有沒有這種情況，希多隱約覺得其中有些古怪，「再加派人去調低儲水湖水量，洪水的尖峰應該不會持續太久的咋。」

「殿下，在下從瞭望衛兵那裡收到其他消息。」諾爾說：「河灣處是被巨石所阻才造成河水暴漲。」

「三天前的水土視察回報不是一切正常？怎麼會有巨石？」

「回殿下，是蜥蜴族，莫力布林一類和西諾克斯也有參與。」

蜥蜴族，那些老是徘徊在卓拉領地周圍的烏合之眾，如今這麼大手筆要打擊卓拉族，肯定是對軍備品庫存有自信，譬如大批的電箭。

希多吹哨要所有士兵提高警覺：「一級戰備狀態！」

斯八巴領著部隊跳水潛行，哪怕有電箭等著他們一切皆照指示行動。

這些事情發生在多雷凡王的跟前，王信任希多的判斷所以他並沒有干預，希多對此感激不盡，向父親打過招呼後，他號召另一批士兵跟他一起上前線。

其中有個嬌小的藍色身影掠過他的眼皮下，那個才不是什麼熱心保護家園的卓拉族孩子。

「站住，林克！」希多伸長長槍擋住林克的去路，「領地的事我處理得來，你快回去休息咋，之後我們再談談。」

林克搖頭，他沒什麼好考慮的。

「這是我的領地，我可以守護我的人民咋。」

就算希多一字一句地說清楚，林克依舊用力搖頭，因為希多並沒有阻止他的好理由，所以他越過長槍，趕在希多之前跑向跳水台。  
  
水裡他是游不過希多的，雖然穿上了卓拉鎧甲，他卻打開滑翔傘飛往露朵台地，走陸路趕去河灣處。

「林克──天殺的！」

林克聽到希多氣急敗壞的聲音，不忘回過頭揮揮手要他別擔心，畢竟他可是強得一蹋糊塗的海利亞人。

據他所見，蜥蜴族之所以能這麼有恃無恐，全是因為入手大量電箭，他區區海利亞人恐怕也熬不過，為了速戰速決，他不會吝嗇使用電麻藥。

林克收傘降落的瞬間屏息，在高度集中精神的慢速視界力張獸神弓，捕捉行動路線上的蜥蜴戰士，他們還反應不及的時候就被箭雨所滅。

落地前不經意瞥見了他們的小據點，那裡是最有可能儲藏武器的地方，他打算幫忙分擔這部分，好讓卓拉族的朋友們專心處理水患。

他壓低身體搭箭，將望風的蜥蜴戰士逐一射下，接著抄起雷電劍進去營地大鬧一場，雖然他們第一次動了點腦子，但還是不長記性，看他身形不如卓拉族就小瞧他，將所有武器運用自如可是他這英傑之首的基本素養。

儘管負傷，他平砍的勁道仍能突破三頭莫力布林的圍攻，在他們大露破綻的時候穩固重心迴旋一斬大破他們的攻擊主力。

「林克！」茱阿達帶隊上岸控制這塊地方，「你可不能太勉強，這裡就交給我們咋啦。」

她看得出來到林克有些不情願，因為他不是需要被保護的人。

「事實上，我們還有其他地方需要借助你的力量咋啦。」她帶著林克去許願河畔看，那裡有一些漂流木他們沒辦法快速清理，然而收到的消息說下游的阻塞更嚴重，這已經嚴重拖延到他們的作業。

林克很快就想到了辦法，只是要先請大家退一邊。

女中豪傑發號施令沒有人敢不聽，立馬騰出個空間給林克進行爆破作業，工兵隊也能順利將障礙物清除，以免它們往下游堆積。

「要去下游的話千萬別下水咋啦，急流裡面的漂流物連我們都要很小心。」茱阿達最後小聲提醒林克不要讓那個人擔心。

林克點點頭，繼續往前清除蜥蜴族的殘黨。

雨中戰鬥視線不佳，加上蜥蜴戰士擅長擬態，大大地耗損了他的武器庫存，眼看重要的河灣峽谷就快到了，他們的防守也越來越嚴密，尖刺障礙和掩體都是針對卓拉族佈置，帶有金屬尖刺的蜥蜴盾形成堅固防線，卓拉族光靠槍與弓會應付不來。

收起武器的林克深呼吸，放低重心蹬步衝刺，蜥蜴戰士永遠不可能想到怎麼會有人見到這些威脅還能不顧一切躍進尖盾陣。  
  
寶劍在半空居合出鞘，敵人直視紫翼劍柄和聖三角刻紋的瞬間，現在是輪到他們顫抖的時刻，斬擊落地的震盪在他們的精神面刻下深痕，可以想像得到一族屍首填滿整個山谷的恐怖景象，就算在這時候夾著尾巴撤退也沒人會恥笑。

這邊也搞定了。

身體仍隱隱作痛，林克長吁一口氣讓自己稍作休息。

「林克，這邊！快幫幫忙！」頓瑪在水裡喚他過去。

沿著岸邊前進到河彎處，林克看到堵塞問題的癥結要仰望六米才能看盡，堵住河灣處的巨石相當於三個岩石巨人那樣大，光靠搖控炸彈遠遠不夠。

「父親大人在水裡，可是他被石頭壓住了。」

如果能清理填充三塊大石縫隙的東西，應該能用水流的力量把它們推下去，此時發生意外更是雪上加霜，他已經管不了茱阿達的提醒，救人要緊。

幸好不是被大石塊壓到，還是能用遙控炸彈脫困，林克請頓瑪多帶一點人手拉住栗托邦，他會製造冰柱讓他們在水裡有地方施力。

「要是巨石往這邊倒怎麼辦？」

相信他，他有辦法，把人拉出來後只管游就是了。

待卓拉族的大家準備好，林克也謹慎計算距離製造冰柱並投下炸彈，攀瀑和逆流適卓拉族的拿手好戲，他們藉著爆炸威力用超常速度完成救援計畫。

但頓瑪的預感也沒錯，急流的沖刷角度正好使得其中一塊巨石往他們的方向倒。

林克再次使用製冰立足，希卡之石的靜止器讓他們還有一點機會險中求生，林克使出渾身解數的劈斬累積在岩石上也能扭轉乾坤。

巨石騰起向著下游傾倒，從後接應的工兵會將它移出河口。

還剩下兩塊。

只不過河水會集中缺口，然而林克正站在流速最急遽的點上，頓瑪來不及折返就看見林克的冰柱破裂，整個人被水流帶走。

他勉強抓住了岩石，可是強大的水壓讓他沒法睜眼和抬頭。

在一旁伺機而動的西諾克斯已經準備好新的石塊要將缺口填上，倘若林克還不趕緊離開那裡，他也會一起被埋葬。

「可惡，弓箭隊上前！」斯八巴指揮士兵射擊，儘管能射下少數蜥蜴戰士，卻始終不敵佔據至高點的他們，而且林克還夾在箭雨交會的中間點，在這樣下去林克和領地都顧不到。

『斯八巴，把槍拿來！』

雖然卓拉族從災厄中明白了無力感，但也沒有弱小到讓自己的家園任人踐踏。

卓拉王子親征前線所代表的就是這樣的精神宣言。

手持卓拉之槍的希多瞄準西諾克斯，彷彿強弩般的臂力將卓拉之槍擲向對岸，風壓吹飛蜥蜴戰士再貫穿西諾克斯的臂膀，岸上小隊的圍捕網迅速張開，這下他們暫時沒辦法再卓拉河作怪。

希多下水將奄奄一息的林克拉起，「林克！還好吧？」他大可直接將人送到安全的地方，卻被林克一個眼神回絕，「哈哈，當初我就是喜歡你這氣魄咋，不過我不會讓你一個人的！上來！」

希多即便大起大落的浪頭中也能游得四平八穩，這是林克做不到的，而且他給了林克揮劍絕佳的立足點。

「好！上吧──」

靜止器蓄力斬和希多泳技配合天衣無縫，很快就見第二塊巨石飛得老遠被工兵部隊處理掉，問題是陷在水裡的第三塊岩石，河浪時不時打下不僅嚴重耗損體力也難以準確打擊。

「交給我咋！」

希多出乎意外地逆游一小段，再藉著水流與優異的體能躍出水面將林克高高拋起。

這樣可行！

「殿下，小心大量漂流木過來了！」脫險的栗托邦他們看顧上游狀況，可難免有些疏漏。

「知道了！」希多知道林克需要在短時間劈斬岩石才有效果，他絕不會對林克說他辦不到，「再一次咋！」

林克被希多送上天空，在慢速視界裡揮劍無數，連身體的疲憊也忘卻，但他回首見到高浪中夾帶著漂流物與流刺陷阱，恐怕是蜥蜴族最後的掙扎，這些很快就會落在希多身上。

他堅持自己的原則，領地和希多他都不會放棄。

林克腳踩巨石逆游向希多身邊，在大浪襲捲兩人之際朝漂流物投出炸彈引爆。

之後便緊緊地閉上了眼，只要兩人還緊靠在一起一定能度過這一關。

但這副身軀無法抵抗巨大的水流灌進體內，眼前一片白忙，內臟被無形的力量擠壓，水……可能跑到肺裡了。

「林克，撐著點！」

溺水的徵兆全出現了，希多顧不得自身安危，帶著林克強行穿越障礙物緊急上浮。

『沒事的。』

希多注意到有其他東西在他們旁邊游，而且感覺異常熟悉。

『米法的祈福與你們同在。』 

米法以前常說希多會長得像父王那樣高大，廣大海河所有水流都會是卓拉王的助力而非阻礙。

希多改變游泳方式在水裡製造水龍捲，由於身軀龐大，水流自然將他周圍的漂流物捲走，為他清出一條路。

「林克！」意識模糊的林克在希多懷中大口呼吸，虛弱地挺起半身咳水，「很好……把水都吐出來，很快就會舒服了咋。」

老實說的話，沒有米法的加護他也救不了林克，米法的靈魂就在咫尺之處顯現，彷彿她從來沒有離開他們過，不經意的一瞥都會喚醒他許多思緒。

「王……姊。」希多欲言又止。

『希多？』

靈魂的狀態很不可思議，所見的世界澄澈透明並沒有複雜的事情。

「王姊，我喜歡這個人──如果可以，我想一直守護林克。」

『我知道。』

「可是我無法介入聖三角給予林克的永恆苦難。」

『我知道。』

有著同樣的想法也看到了相同的景色，他們果然都是父王的孩子。

「而我、沒有治癒的力量，我是無能為力的人。」

『沒．有．這．回．事．喔。』米法用淘氣的口吻說著，那絕對不是事實，她這做姊姊的可以保證，『我不會再叫希多加油了──』

米法慢悠悠地在兩人身邊打轉，確認他們好不好，看到林克久違綻放舒心的微笑，她就能心滿意足地回到她該去的地方。

『希多，你已經做得很好了，姊姊以你為榮。』

希多以為自己至少會流一滴淚，其實並沒有，內心出乎意料地平靜，大概是因為在林克解放露塔之後他已經完成了哀悼。  
  
林克也以為自己看到姊弟重逢會哭，他的淚腺跟肌肉一樣發達，溺水果然影響他很多。

「謝謝你，林克。」因為林克一直想攀上來，他只好把人抬高一點讓林克抱著，「你已經不需要再用這種方式讓我們見面了咋，你對我很重要，如果災厄令你只剩下拯救世界的命運，我願用盡一切力量重拾你失落的心靈碎片。」

林克盡情所能貼近希多的臉龐，他總是能從希多的笑容中得到活力。

達爾布爾橋的相遇逼他們面對自己失去的東西，然而這並沒有讓他們留下任何後悔的事，儘管偶爾耽溺私情，但將真心託付彼此的那一刻，讓他們在這災厄所支配的渾沌之世成為更好的人。

(完)


End file.
